Coupable
by Yo'naise
Summary: Vous la connaissez tous pour avoir trahi l'Armée de Dumbledore. Cette Serdaigle si reconnaissable après les avoir dénoncés. Venez en apprendre plus sur Marietta Edgecombe. Le cafard.


J'avais toujours cru que je n'aurais jamais assez de courage – ou de lâcheté – pour mettre fin à mes jours.

J'ai toujours détesté souffrir.

Je me suis fourvoyée durant toutes ces années.

Moi, Marietta Edgecombe, je vais mettre fin à mes souffrances.

A vous, les personnes qui me sont chères, je vous laisse, en guise d'adieu, l'aveu de ma plus grande faiblesse.

Je vous laisse de quoi me maudire, de quoi cracher sur ma tombe.

Chacun de vous a connaissance de cette effroyable époque. Ce temps de terreur qu'a fait régner Vous-Savez-Qui, pendant plusieurs années. Aujourd'hui encore je n'ose prononcer son véritable nom. La douleur de ce passé est encore trop grande pour moi. Trop de peine, trop de culpabilité s'insinue dans mon esprit dès qu'un peu de répit vient s'offrir à moi.

C'est à Poudlard que la décadence de ma conscience a commencé. Un fardeau a pris place sur mes épaules, me rappelant chaque jour quelle horrible personne j'ai été.

Je me savais imparfaite, je me savais lâche mais je me pensais plus intelligente et surtout plus intègre.

Je me connaissais mal.

Avant ma cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie, ma conscience me rappelait à l'ordre. Avant ma cinquième année, je connaissais la limite (qu'il y avait) entre le bien et le mal. Et jamais je ne l'avais franchie. Mais c'était avant ma cinquième année.

L'année précédente avait eu lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour lequel quatre sorciers avaient concouru. Cédric Diggory décéda le jour de la dernière épreuve. Et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fut de retour parmi les vivants. Ces informations nous les tenions de la bouche d'Harry Potter. Oui, Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant, l'Auror célèbre qu'il est devenue à présent . Mais à cette époque, ce n'était qu'un gamin orphelin, perturbé par la mort de ses parents, toujours fourré dans les ennuis, et courageux à la limite du téméraire. Un vrai Gryffondor.

Il n'avait que 14 ans! Comment pouvions nous le croire sans jamais mettre sa parole en doute? Certains le firent. Et il eurent raison. Mais d'autres, comme moi, restèrent sceptiques quant à la véracité de ses propos. Et je pense toujours que nos doutes furent légitimes.

Néanmoins, cela n'explique pas ce que j'ai pu faire par la suite. Rien ne peut m'excuser, (c'est pourquoi) je demande votre pardon. Je suis consciente de ce que je vous demande. Je suis consciente que jamais telle erreur ne pourra m'être pardonnée. Mais je ne peux mourir sans avoir essayé .

Dolorès Ombrage fut engagée par le Ministère, en temps que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, personne d'autre ne voulant occuper ce poste. Voilà qu'elle était la raison officielle. Mais le discours de cette nouvelle enseignante nous renseigna sur la véritable raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Elle était un espion du Ministère venue nous faire savoir à quel point Harry était un menteur. Une affreuse femme et un piètre professeur. Sa classe se résumait à de la théorie. De la lecture pure et dure. Je compris plus tard la légitimité des coups d'éclats d'Harry Potter. Nous devions apprendre à nous protéger et non pas rester collés le nez dans nos livres. Même Hermione Granger le pensait!

L'AD fut alors créée. L'idée venait du Trio d'Or. Je ne sais pas lequel des trois, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça venait de là. Le principe était simple: nous apprendre de la vraie défense. Des sorts qui, un jour, pourraient nous sauver la vie.

Ma mère m'avait défendu de faire quoi que ce soit allant à l'encontre du Ministère. Elle m'avait fait jurer de rester simplement une bonne élève, sage et disciplinée. Chose que je n'ai pas respectée.

Cho, ma meilleure amie, n'était pas du même avis. Elle croyait Potter. Elle croyait au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle croyait à l'assassinat de Cédric... Et elle m'a entraînée avec elle, dans ce regroupement interdit. « Solidarité féminine. Au nom de notre amitié. Pour Cédric ». Voilà quels avaient été ses arguments. Elle ne m'avait pas convaincu avec ses mots, mais ses larmes eurent raison de moi.

Et j'ai signé ce satané parchemin. Aujourd'hui encore je le regrette. Je n'aurais pas pu les dénoncer si je n'avais été au courant de rien. Ou alors j'aurais fait semblant de ne rien savoir. J'aurais continué ma vie d'écolière normale. Mais la peur fut trop forte. Mes pieds me guidèrent dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage. Dès que j'ai commencé à parler de l'AD, je fus punie. Punie par défiguration. Celle que vous me connaissez tous, mais dont la raison vous était inconnue. A cause de ce parchemin que j'avais signé. Même si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, je ne pu m'empêcher de les haïr. J'en ai même haï Cho.

**Mais c'était ma faute. Mon erreur. Mon premier grand regret.**

Le pire est à venir. La pire chose que j'ai pu faire dans ma piètre existence.

J'ai peur de ce que vous allez penser, mais je me rassure en me disant que je ne serais plus là pour entendre vos reproches. Pour voir la déception et la haine sur vos visages.

Un soir d'octobre, l'année de ma septième année, des Mangemorts rendirent visite à ma mère. J'étais alors partie faire une course sur le Chemin de Traverse. En rentrant chez moi, tout semblait calme, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive des bruits étouffés. Ma mère était bâillonnée par la main d'un immense Mangemort. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais ligotée sur une chaise, regardant ma mère hurler de douleur sous leurs sorts. Et mes larmes ne changeaient rien. Je les suppliait d'arrêter. Ce à quoi ils me répondaient d'être patiente, que mon tour viendrait bientôt.

Une seule chose me vint à l'esprit pour faire cesser cette horreur. Nos vies contre d'autres vies.

Nos voisins, des Aurors, cachaient une famille dont la mère était une Née-Moldue. Leurs cris furent déchirants. La vue de leurs cadavres me fit vomir. La vie de ma mère et la mienne étaient sauves. Mais à quel prix?

J'avais tué ces personnes. Je les avaient condamnées. Mais j'étais _terrorisée_. Je m'étais urinée dessus, tant la peur avait envahie mon esprit... Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Alors j'ai fait mourir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

Je crois que maintenant vous me détestez et je ne peux que vous comprendre. Je me déteste moi-même. Mon visage dans la glace me répugne. Je ne me supporte plus.

**_Marietta Edgecombe, _**coupable de trahisons.


End file.
